Strange Visitor
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Welcome Nate Grey to the Evoverse. Read it if you'd like. If you've got ideas you'd like to share with me, even better.
1. Default Chapter

Strange Visitor By Lucid Dreamer 

_Summary:  Okay…. We've got a new guy in town.  And I'm in the mood to have some fun.  I'm altering his history a bit, so things will make sense.  Just trying to clear things up in the beginning, so no one is confused later on._

_Author's Note:  Yeah, I know.  I have a slew of unfinished stories.  Not that most of you who are reading would care, but I'm trying to complete them.  Honest.  I've just had a huge lack of inspiration.  Rough Days, The Dream Project, Scourge of the Universe, Deleted scenes… they're all going to get updated.  Uh, maybe.  This is for my girls, whom I love – they know who they are._

Prologue 

_Let's get this started, shall we?_

_My name is Nate.  I was born yesterday - more or less.  As far as this time period is concerned, at any rate._

_Actually, I've from an alternate future.  In my time, Apocalypse decimated the world's population when he activated his unearthly technology, activating the X-genes in all dormant mutants.  3 billion people dead, in the blink of an eye.  En Sabah Nur and his Horsemen easily subjugated humanity, and crushing mutants who opposed him directly.  The Four Horsemen they were called, the first and most powerful of His lieutenants.  Australia, Western Europe and a few island nations in the pacific were some of the last true havens on Earth.  Though most of the major continents had been dominated, there were uprisings every so often.  Most were useless, of course, but it kept hope alive for everyone.  Hope that someone, someday, would rise to defeat the ancient mutant and bring salvation to the Earth._

_My father was one of those who worked rigorously to personify that salvation.  His name was Nathaniel Essex.  In this time, he was a brilliant geneticist, whose work had focused on unlocking mutant potential.  In my time, he was a genetically enhanced human, leader of the UK's superhuman contingent.  He did succeed in his goal.  Me._

_It came as a great shock to me.  Genetically engineered to unleash the full power of my telekinesis and telepathy, my power is nearly beyond measure.  My age was accelerated almost seven fold to bring me to my late teens/early twenties while I perfected the use of my powers.  Father didn't see much reason to stop my aging process though, since there was still a 37% failure rate, and wanted to wait until we had returned safely to London.  Fortunately for me, I managed to persuade him otherwise.  My father named me after himself, of course, but gave me the surname Grey, of my genetic mother.  I've never met her, but I'm told she was beautiful.  Pardon my lack of knowledge, but you have to understand my lineage didn't exactly take precedence over saving the world.  Perhaps I should have been more insistent.  Ah!  I remember she was called Phoenix, if that means anything to any of you._

_Where was I?_

_Oh, yes.  Apocalypse.  I annihilated him.  I tore apart that tyrant with my full energy reserves, scattering his molecules over the globe.   Unfortunately, my victory came at the price of full-scale war and the lives of hundreds of thousands of others.  Including my father, who sacrificed himself at the hands of the Four Horsemen.  They suffered greatest at my hands; it was the price they would pay for the life of my father.  Upon Apocalypse's death, the Four Horsemen had been released from his mind control.  They immediately proclaimed innocence.  The circumstances of their allegiance mattered little to me at that point in time.  I hadn't even bothered to glean the truth from their minds before turning their bodies inside out._

_With my only known family dead, I no longer had reason to exist.  However, instead of ending my life, I chose another option.  I confiscated Apocalypse's futuristic vessel.  Operation of the craft was much easier than I had initially thought.  It responded to thought, actually; my psionic training became an immediate advantage.  Not enough to master the craft, but enough to get where I wanted._

_And so, I navigated the time stream.  You would be amazed to be able to view the universe from outside of time.  Theory holds that there are an infinite number of universes, each of which splits into two separate universes when any decision is made, when then has the possibility for another infinite number of universes.  I could literally see time unfolding, worlds popping into existence.  Even with the power at my disposal, all futures scared me.  Post-apocalyptic scenarios, others where Apocalypse defeated me, or where he had ruled Earth since the time of ancient Egypt, alien invaders, demonic presences from rifts in the fabric of space, hand weaponry powerful enough to level buildings…_

_It was all too much for my mindset.  So violent and so uncertain.  I made the decision to turn to the past._

_One in particular, actually._

_In this timeline, Apocalypse was vanquished, and there was no shortage of people ready to play hero for the world.  Mutants had just been exposed to the world, fear and hatred the most prevalent outlook on them.  But I saw what the future held: complete oppression by humanity or mutants, super sentinels able to match myself in terms of power, nuclear war, and a large number of surprises… peace.  Within this timeline, much of the future was dominated by a peaceful coexistence between mutants, baseline humans, and enhanced humans._

_Perfect._

That is where I wanted to create a home for myself.  A good Earth, one I could help guide into prosperity and enlightenment with my knowledge of things to come.  Doubtless, it will be hard work.  I hope I'm up to the task of changing another world.

And a family, I've always wanted one of those.  Hmm.  Perhaps a wife with red hair.  Yes, I've always been drawn to vibrant, scarlet tresses  And green eyes.

Not that I'm picky, of course.

Bayville, New York 2004, here I come.

Just let me power down the vessel, and my adventure can begin. *beep* *beep* *beep*

Odd.  That's didn't sound like the power cell.  Let me just-

Whoops!  That's self-destruct mode.

You'd better run.

To be continued.  Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** (because I'm so lazy that I don't want to come up with a title for chapters)

Jamie's life had always been full of misfortune. When he was 5, his cat was eaten by his dog, which was subsequently run over by the mailman. Now, at the Xavier Institute, he'd been limited in his interaction with other children, due to the random and uncontrollable nature of his mutation. Or three months ago, when Berserker accidentally destroyed the mansion's collection of video games.

This put them all to shame.

The girls had taken Jamie and his "quadruplets" shopping. He knew what torture lay in wait at the fashion boutiques. Carrying hundreds of bags for the women; telling them an outfit looks great, slimming, retro, or whatever lie they wanted to hear; and a fate worse than them all: dress up. With multiple Jamies running around with them, the girls wasted few opportunities to dress Jamie in outfits they thought would look "like, sooooo adorable" according to one Katherine Pryde. Fortunately, every once in a while they would ask him to evaluate lingerie choices, since they all viewed him as innocent and harmless. Little did they know, that innocent, harmless child had been taking pictures for the past year now and selling them to the younger kids in junior high and the boys in the Brotherhood.

While half-naked beauties had always been adequate compensation for playing dress up, all four pairs of Jamie's feet were aching. He could have sworn having all those duplicates out made it even worse.

"Keep up, Jamie! We still have to pick out some shoes and bathing suits." He winced at Kitty's screeching and picked up the 14 bags he'd dropped on the floor. The girl's appetite was insatiable. He contemplated on the kind of credit card bill the girls at the institute ran up.

_Probably enough to pay for another X-Jet,_ he smirked to himself.

_I heard that!_ Jean's voice popped into his mind. _And don't think I don't know about all those pictures you've been taking of us, Mr. Madrox!_

He coughed, choking on his wad of Juicy Fruit gum. _How come you haven't said anything for 8 months? Do you feel sexy knowing 400 guys drool at your picture? Or what Pietro does when he's alone_

Jean frowned, crossing her arms as she stepped in front of him.

Jamie smiled at the redhead, opening his thoughts to her once again. _You're my best seller, you know._

The young boy quickly scampered off, to join Kitty and the rest of the girls in the shoe department, leaving Jean to stay behind until her cheeks stopped flushing.

The gaggle of women from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted piled into the empty subway car and turned around, expectantly waiting for Jamie to catch up to them. Jamie was still split into several beings, each dragging their feet, along with the shopping bags, across the concrete floor. It had been a long day for the youngest X-Man and it clearly showed in his demeanor.

Kitty thrust her hand out the door. "Like, come on! You're gonna miss the ride home."

All the Jamies grumbled in response, unhurriedly shuffling their way towards the subway car. Jean granted them a quick, telekinetic boost, causing their sneakers to squeal as they slid against the cold concrete flooring. Jamie quickly found his clones a seat on the bench, tossing the girls' bags onto the sticky, grimy aisle. "I'm tiiiired."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You'll be able to take your weekly bubble bath in no time!"

"Kitty!" he cried out, yet again regretting when the brunette had found him lounging in the bath tub. Giggles erupted from the girls surrounding him, as well as from a lone male voice at the front of the car. "What are **you** laughing at?"

A much older boy, perhaps early twenties, leaned his head back for easier conversation. "Just enjoying being around others, that's all."

The girls eyed him carefully, noticing the white strip of hair that dominated his bangs as they fell back from his deep blue eyes. If one dismissed his eye color, one _might_ have thought him to be the male incarnation of Rogue.

Jamie certainly voiced his opinion on that fact. "Hey, you look just like Rogue!"

"Do I?" The stranger smiled at the child and turned around in his seat, peering at the X-Woman. Deciding to acquire a more discerning view, he crept forward, stopping a few inches from Rogue's face. The girl flinched in shock of the man coming much closer than was safe, while Jean readied herself to quickly erect a telekinetic hold on the man if needed.

"W-what in tha world are yah doin'?" Rogue stammered. The close proximity made her a tad uncomfortable. As did the warm breathes washing against her lips. "I'm kinda getting' uncomfortable here."

His gaze traveled from Rogue's heavily painted lips, to her warm, creamy gaze. His nose crinkled. "Aside from the white hair, we don't look alike, at all!"

_ She's got really nice tits, though._ "Of course, I haven't seen _everything_." He shrugged, turning his attention away from the girl, towards her friends. "At least Scarlet over there, and I, have sort of the same nose and chin."

The young man gulped, as his eyes once again drifted down, focusing on the jiggle of Jean's chest, caused by the small motion of the subway car. The goofiest of grins spread across his face as a mental lingerie show ran through his mind. "You have really nice eyes."

She folded her arms across her breasts, wishing to god that she'd be able to go one day without being mentally undressed. "Then the least you could do is look at them!"

He smiled fondly at her, only turn his eyes towards Rogue and Tabitha. Jamie could see an ounce of neglect on Kitty and Amara's faces as they frowned at their diminutive-size chests. It wasn't their fault, after all.

Kitty snorted at herself. _Lance said they were perky…_

A/N: Forgot I even had this around. I'm exploring this thing for now, so there's a big chance this chapter will be deleted and completely rewritten.


End file.
